parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories - Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin.
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Thomas's Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) Note *When Thomas passes with his Annie, Clarabel, special coach, and two freight cars, and a caboose, Toby passes by with Henrietta, two freight cars, and a caboose. When Thomas and Toby set off double-headed to rescue Mrs. Kindley, who saved the engines from a nasty accident, Terence helps too, and after Percy takes the tired workmen home, Thomas, Toby, and Terence leave, thanks to Mrs. Kindley. *After getting another coach, Thomas passes by with his two coaches Annie and Clarabel, with Britanny in the middle of Thomas's two coaches, and Thomas's special coach named Beatrice in the opening scene. As James passes by with eight freight cars and a caboose, Gordon passes with an express. When Thomas sets off to pick the Christmas tree, he passes Edward hauling three coaches, but crashes into the snow, and gets snowed underneath a snowdrift. When Donald, Douglas, James, and Edward set off to find Thomas, they hear his help sound, and free at once. At the big station, Sir Topham Hatt greets the engines to Santa Claus, and have a Happy Holiday. In Ringo Starr's US narration of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Ringo's lines mentioning Sir Topham Hatt are ommited, because in FlyingDuckMan360's remake of the episode, he modified the US Ringo Starr narration, which was never narrated properly for the US. *Thomas is hauling Annie and Clarabel, because Terence is orange. *When Henry leaves the docks, he has seven freight cars and a caboose, but when he crashes with another train, he goes to Crewe to get better, and returns home with a new shape and a larger firebox, and pulls the express for Gordon, who has three freight cars and a caboose. *When Percy with his freight train, attempts to sneak up on the coaches, he has a nasty accident, and gets teased by James, who, hauling five coaches, leaves and tells Henry the news. Thomas is right! Percy knows that he needs a warm boiler. *When Edward takes Trevor to meet Thomas, Thomas collects Trevor on Edward's flatbed, coupled to his train, and sets off to the harbour. Thomas and Trevor work hard by cleaning the mess so much that Thomas takes his coaches to see Trevor and takes Trevor home and cheers Trevor up by saying that they will see each other again. *Henry in the opening passes by with three coaches, but runs light engine toward the forest, and likes it so much that he wishes to stay here. A stormy night harms the forest, and when Donald sets off with the breakdown train, Henry follows with his flatcars to pick up some logs, and feels glad for the wood to be put to good lose, but still feels sorry to lose part of his forest. Toby picks up some freight cars full of splendid young trees, and gets the best he ever wants, but sets to the forest. Henry is so proud that when he returns to the forest, he is pleased to have his forest back again. *There are eleven freight cars on James's freight train. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17